Telperion et Laurelin
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: Fëanor a toujours passionnément haï ses demi-frères et leurs descendants. Puis il y eut cet instant d'égarement, où il se permit de l'admirer, de la trouver belle. Et le désir dans son cœur se changea en jalousie. [Challenge d'octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME]


_Hey tout le monde !_

 _Me revoilà, après avoir superbement squeezé les Challenges de septembre du Collectif NoName… J'ai essayé d'y participer, mais j'avais trop d'idées en même temps pour en mettre une seule en place._

 _Bref, du coup je me rattrape ce mois-ci, avec le Challenge d'octobre_ [Compter les heures pour allumer des étincelles]. _J'ai choisi le thème_ **Cette étincelle dans mon cœur, je te la dois.** _de **Nanthana14** , qui m'inspirait beaucoup trop pour que je passe à côté ! Merci à elle de l'avoir proposé !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Telperion et Laurelin -**

 **0o0o0o0**

Il n'était un secret pour personne en Aman, que Fëanor haïssait passionnément ses demi-frères, et tout ce qui se rapportait à eux.

Il haïssait Fingolfin et sa modération qu'il se plaisait à faire paraître de la sagesse.

Il haïssait Finarfin et sa chevelure blonde qui n'avait aucune place dans leur famille – et qui était à ses yeux l'affront de trop, le rappel constant et cruel de la trahison de son père envers sa mère.

Il haïssait leurs personnes, leurs noms, leurs visages, leurs voix, leurs ombres, les répercussions de leurs actes, leurs femmes et leurs enfants.

Surtout leurs enfants.

Non contents d'exister alors qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour, ils osaient même faire perdurer leur lignée indigne ; et ils y mettaient du cœur à la tâche. Le pire était, sans doute, de voir ces descendants d'Indis s'approcher de _ses_ fils à lui, ceux qui étaient du sang de Miriel, et de s'entendre avec eux en allant jusqu'à s'en lier d'amitié. Savoir Nelyafinwë passer la moitié de sa journée en compagnie du fils aîné de Fingolfin, rendait Fëanor malade de rage. Néanmoins, il s'efforçait de faire bonne figure, bien qu'il sache qu'un jour viendrait où il ne pourrait plus contenir toute cette colère, cette frustration et ce mépris qui bouillonnaient en lui comme dans le ventre d'un volcan. L'éruption serait inévitable ; et alors les flammes qu'il réprimait depuis tant d'années jailliraient en réduisant tout en cendre sur leur sillage.

Puis, un jour vint où, durant un court instant, le feu noir qui brûlait dans son esprit et le consumait de jalousie devint d'or, pur, ardent comme il aurait dû l'être – comme il l'aurait été, si ces deux maudits fils d'Indis n'étaient pas venus tout gâcher.

L'ironie du sort est que celle qui lui permit d'entrevoir ce futur qui n'existait pas, n'était autre que la propre fille de Finarfin. Il ne se rappelait pas de son nom – il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir un jour su. Le nom de ceux qui étaient du sang des bâtards de son père ne l'intéressait guère et ne l'importait pas plus.

Il la rencontra sous un rayonnant après-midi d'été, au détour des calmes sentiers sauvages des jardins d'Irmo. Lui, les mains croisées dans le dos, il allait d'un pas lent, le regard perdu dans le vague et l'esprit tendu vers le souffle ténu du vent, qui lui semblait porter encore l'écho de la voix de Miriel, sa mère, qui s'éteignit là, sous les peupliers ombragés aux feuilles souples oscillants dans le vent.

Elle, elle était assise sur le bord d'une fontaine de marbre blanc, ses pieds nus taquinant la surface de miroir de l'eau translucide. Sa robe blanche s'étalait comme les pétales d'une rose immaculée sous le soleil ; mais rien n'attira plus son regard, soudain fasciné, que l'éclat de sa chevelure.

Ce ne furent pas les tant haïs cheveux blonds de son père et de la mère de son père qu'il vit. Ce furent des tresses faites d'or et d'argent, dans lesquels se mêlaient les douces lueurs de Telperion et torrides rayons de Laurelin ; le secret de la lune, l'éclat du soleil, mêlés et éblouissants.

Et il fut subjugué à la vue d'une pareille œuvre d'art, au point qu'à son esprit bouleversé d'émotion, vint la pensée qu'il aurait dû la remarquer bien avant.

Son âme d'artiste étourdie de la beauté qui s'offrait à ses yeux, il s'arrêta, dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une colonne de marbre où grimpaient des lierres fleuris. Sans le voir, ni même se douter de sa présence, la fille de Finarfin jouait avec l'eau, aussi innocente qu'une enfant. A chaque mouvement de tête, sa chevelure ruisselait comme une cascade de lumière sous la splendeur du jour. Et le souffle de Fëanor se fit court et erratique, comme s'il ne respirait plus que pour voir danser ces fils brodés de diamants, dont soudain, il ressentir le désir, le besoin de s'emparer, pour en faire la plus belle des créations dont se parerait la plus élégante créature d'Aman.

Pris dans les filets des charmes ensorcelants de ce tissage de pur éclat, que même les étoiles ne sauraient éclipser, la gorge nouée d'une étrange émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer, Fëanor quitta l'abri du rideau de feuillage, résolu, malgré un sombre pressentiment qui l'habitait, comme s'il était sur le point de sciemment commettre une impardonnable erreur.

Grand, fier, comme il le fut toujours, il repoussa les protestations de son orgueil et de sa raison, qui pour une fois s'accordaient, et s'approcha de la fille de son demi-frère tant détesté.

Elle tourna la tête alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une longueur de bras. Il aurait pu la toucher – il lui aurait suffi d'un mouvement – mais il croisa son regard, et l'éclat tranchant qui le traversa comme la pointe d'une flèche l'arrêta.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence, bel oncle ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sereine où perçait cependant une note d'effronterie.

L'irritation le gagna aussitôt, et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un bref sourire de loup face à la biche acculée.

-Ne te montres pas si hautaine avec moi, fille de Finarfin, l'avertit-il, son regard s'allumant d'une lueur dangereuse.

-Je ne faisais que vous poser une question, répliqua-t-elle sans daigner adoucir le ton ni paraître intimidée.

Et, souple comme une branche de saule, majestueuse comme une reine, elle se leva pour lui faire face. Ses jupes blanches bruissèrent en retombant sur ses pieds nus, et sa chevelure brillait d'un éclat insoutenable. Son visage entier en était illuminé, et malgré toute la morgue et la jalousie dont il était empli à son égard, il se prit à la trouver belle, cette fille de Finarfin, elle qui le défiait du regard en silence, si frêle et pourtant si forte. Et au milieu du torrent de haine viscérale que charriaient ses veines, se glissa une curiosité admirative ; car il voyait dans les yeux plantés dans les siens le même feu ardent dont il brûlait, la même rage de vivre, le même orgueil, la même persévérante graine de grandeur prête à germer.

-Eh bien soit, je vais te répondre, gronda-t-il, se tendant comme un prédateur prêt à bondir.

Car il était le prédateur ; mais elle, était-elle réellement une proie ?

Elle ne bougea pas, ne manifesta aucun signe d'intérêt ni d'impatience. Elle était contrainte de lever le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux, car il la dominait de toute sa taille, mais cela ne semblait pas l'effaroucher outre mesure. Au contraire, ce fut lui qui pour la première fois, dût lutter pour ne pas lâcher prise, car l'éclat dont elle rayonnait l'entourait d'un halo de lumière pure, aveuglante de puissance.

 _Aussi belle et terrible que l'aurore, traîtresse comme la mer, plus forte que les fondements de la terre..._

Et Fëanor songea qu'une telle lumière ne pouvait appartenir à un autre qu'à lui.

Alors, cédant à l'appel profond de son esprit, il tendit la main. Ses doigts effleurèrent enfin cette chevelure qu'il désirait tant de toucher, fins comme mille fils de soie, légers comme les ailes d'un papillon, et leur parfum de fleurs et d'horizon marin emplit ses poumons, ouvrant à son imagination les rêves de grandeur qui lui revenaient chaque nuit. L'espace d'un instant, une infime fraction de seconde, il fut persuadé d'avoir trouvé une âme enchevêtrée et ardente, exactement comme la sienne.

Mais cet instant ne dura pas. Elle s'écarta vivement de son contact, le corps frissonnant comme si elle s'était brûlée, et son expression patiente se fit outrée. L'éclat de son regard luisit dangereusement, meurtrier.

Mais alors qu'elle tournait les talons, dans l'intention évidente de le fuir, il referma sa forte main sur son poignet délicat, la forçant à de nouveau lui faire face. Elle tenta sèchement de se dégager, mais il resserra un peu plus son emprise, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur. Néanmoins, il n'y avait dans son attitude aucune peur, et elle se tenait toujours droite, avec la prestance d'une reine à l'orgueil bafoué. Et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, leurs prunelles se heurtèrent avec la violence de deux lames d'épées. Feu contre feu, or contre ombre. C'étaient deux forces égales qui s'affrontaient, deux rocs déterminés et inébranlables qui jamais ne pourraient accepter de céder à l'autre.

Et bien que pulsant de jalousie, bien que consumé de haine, bien que déjà obscurci par une ombre retorse, le cœur de Fëanor s'émut de trouver, dans ces yeux si lumineux mais si froids, tranchants comme du métal, un miroir à ses sentiments et au feu dévorant qui l'habitait.

-Laisse-moi une mèche de tes cheveux, murmura-t-il avec un léger essoufflement, la respiration chaotique et la voix subtilement aggravée. Une seule…

Elle cessa brusquement de se débattre, comme stupéfaite de cette demande. Un instant interdite, elle se reprit cependant promptement et sa réponse fusa, sèche, nette comme une coupure :

-Jamais.

Elle avait craché cet unique mot comme un serpent son venin, et profitant de l'infime instant de décontenance de Fëanor, elle brisa sa garde, se dégagea et s'enfuit, dans la course éperdue et gracieuse d'une biche, ses cheveux enveloppant ses frêles épaules comme un voile précieux. L'Esprit de Feu ne tenta pas de la rattraper, et, sans esquisser un mouvement, la regarda disparaître entre les arbres du jardin. Son visage était dur et impénétrable comme un masque de marbre.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, dans un silence si intense que l'air semblait vibrer.

Puis lentement, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Fëanor.

 _Parmi les enfants de mes demi-frères, un au moins me ressemble._

Il était rare que le sourire de Fëanor ne soit pas cruel ou narquois. Celui-ci était différent. Seule Nerdanel le lui connaissait, ce sourire doux, pensif, presque tendre.

Un sourire fier.

Un sourire de père.

Finalement, cette branche qu'il avait crue malade, ces fruits qu'il avait pensés pourris ne l'étaient peut-être pas tous.

Puis son sourire s'effaça, alors que lui revenait en mémoire l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Et sa propre fierté pris le pas sur celle qu'il ressentait pour sa nièce, enflant avec la puissance d'une vague prête à s'écraser sur la falaise.

 _Galadriel._

Il se rappelait, à présent. Galadriel était son nom.

Il se rappela, et il n'oublia pas.

 _Galadriel. Tu seras ma première adversaire._

On n'humiliait pas l'Esprit de Feu impunément. Même si pour cela il faudrait attendre des siècles, il aurait sa revanche.

Et, le cœur léger et joyeux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, Fëanor quitta les jardins d'Irmo, alors que flottaient dans son esprit les reflets de cette chevelure de lumière qu'il avait si ardemment désirée.

 _Galadriel…_

L'espace d'un instant, l'ombre déserta son cœur, chassée par l'éclat de Telperion et de Laurelin, tous deux prisonniers de la chevelure de Galadriel, fille de Finarfin, fils d'Indis.

 _Galadriel…_

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir de sa vie ressenti une telle fureur, et une telle joie.

 _Galadriel…_

Eh bien soit ; si sa nièce lui refusait sa lumière du jour et de la nuit, il allait lui-même la créer.

Il avait déjà dans son esprit l'idée très précise de trois joyaux, plus brillants que les plus purs diamants, rassemblant la splendeur unie du jour et de la nuit. Tous les désireraient et les jalouseraient. Tous reconnaîtraient son art, et quand il apparaîtrait, ses trois pierres ceintes au front, personne, même pas Galadriel, ne pourrait rivaliser avec son éclat.

 _Galadriel…_

Peu en importe le prix, il aurait sa vengeance ; et il surpasserait les talents des plus grands orfèvres. Il serait le plus grand les Noldor, et le mieux pourvu, car la lumière serait toujours avec lui, et il serait son exclusif maître.

 _Galadriel._

 _Merci, Galadriel._

 _Cette étincelle dans mon cœur, je te la dois._

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _On pourra en effet constater que le fandom du Silmarillion m'inspire beaucoup. Qui plus est, Fëanor et Galadriel font partie de mes personnages préférés, et comptent assurément parmi les plus puissants et impressionnants des Eldar... Comment se contenter de résumer leur confrontation en trois phrases dans_ _le Silmarillion_ _? M'enfin, monsieur Tolkien, c'est quoi ce travail bâclé là ? Heureusement que je suis là hein !_

 _ooo_

 **Le défi de l'auteur :** **Quel est le déclic qui vous a donné l'envie de vous mettre à écrire ?**

 _Lire. Depuis que je suis toute petite, je dévore les bouquins par montagnes. Puis un jour, j'avais sept ou huit ans, en refermant un livre que j'avais particulièrement adoré, je me rappelle avec pensé « Il faut que je fasse quelque chose comme ça, moi aussi ». Alors je me suis installée devant mon ordi, j'ai ouvert une page Word, et j'ai tapé, tapé, tapé sur mon clavier tout ce qui me passait par la tête._

 _Depuis, j'ai grandi, j'ai travaillé, j'ai progressé, et je continue d'écrire, exclusivement des fanfictions depuis un ou deux ans, mais j'ai quelques idées d'histoire originales que j'essaye de mettre en place._

 _Ecrire, c'est pour moi le seul moyen de m'évader quelques temps d'un quotidien qui ne me plaît pas toujours. La page Word est un indéfectible rempart entre moi et le lycée, les parents, les devoirs, les copines. Parce que, y'a pas à dire, mais la réalité c'est parfois fatiguant._


End file.
